black_strings_feastfandomcom-20200214-history
FEAST Comet
The FEAST Comet 'is a three part project made by the Sampson Family since the year that FEAST was founded, as a secret form of a destructive weapon with a ''concience. Stated to be the strongest man-made weapon in the world. Its Prototype, a mecha known as '''FEAST Prototype and Project FEAST, was made and piloted by Ron Sampson and followed by Eliza Sampson, his daughter. Features, Appearance and Data FEAST Prototype -Has a full black and white attire -Has a Red Visor -Has two swords who are red and green in color -Has freezing and burning guns -Can Show an aura. -More focused in fast paced and long range combat -Hard to throw. -Limited to one Pilot (Ron) -Considered as the Prototype of the Two Ragnarök and the Comet. Heights 66m (21' 8") and its Type is listed as "Unknown", but judging by the Stats, is a "Hand to Hand combatant". FEAST Comet - All Forms -Has three forms. -Colors are mainly based on the RGB color model and the (Cyan-Magenta-Yellow) Form. -Has a Monstrous-like appearance and eyes are in full gray. -Can fly -Can Show a three colored aura. -Can change its Stats during a battle. Without varying. -Really fast, strong and has long range based on its internal guns and bullets. -Has its own conscience and can talk -No pilots -His miniature form resembles a boy/girl light blue skin with a kid's/young man's voice (Its 155cm/5' 1") -Created in base of Eliza/Sienna and Later, Blake. -The Final boss of Part 1 and the Sampsons' Last Wish, which also, Stops time for only 5 seconds. Its Minima Form Heights 91,4m (26' 3") and has a characteristic of being a simple mecha but with bigger height and high weaponry. Its Extrema form Heights 100m (32" 10") which is the equivalent of a Hectometre (1hm). And its Maxima/Final form has no measurable height since it is too big. (It's three motifs resembles the remaining three Deadly Sins since the Horsemen did wield four of them in their weapons, in this case: Wrath, Envy and Pride.) While the First and the Second form are more based in Long Range and Hand to Hand Combat, the Extrema form is more brute oriented than the Minima or Maxima forms. Stats (Scale 1-6 = E-S. S = 6, A = 5, B = 4, C = 3, D = 2, E = 1) FEAST Prototype *'Destructive Power:' A *'Defense:' B *'Speed:' B *'Range:' A *'Durabilty:' C Total: B FEAST Comet Minima *'Destructive Power:' A *'Defense:' A *'Speed:' S (Infinite) *'Range:' S (Infinite) *'Durabilty:' A Total: A FEAST Comet Extrema *'Destructive Power:' S (Infinite) *'Defense:' S (Infinite) *'Speed:' S (Infinite) *'Range:' A *'Durabilty:' S (Infinity) Total: S (Infinite) FEAST Comet Maxima *'Destructive Power:' S (Infinite) *'Defense:' S (Infinite) *'Speed:' S (Infinite) *'Range:' S (Infinite) *'Durabilty:' S (Infinite) Total: S (Infinite) Personality The comet does have a personality, that is pretty much mute, it doesn't mind anything rather than the destruction of the humankind, its speeches are clearlly pretentious and uses generally this to manipulate more sensitive people, when it is on its limits, it generally comes as angry as how its plans had been failed, its a some sort of a Independent A.I. See also *Eliza Sampson/FEAST Comet *Sienna Travers/FEAST Comet *Blake Snider/FEAST Comet *Ron Sampson - An antagonist of Feast of the Black Strings and the pilot of the Prototype. Trivia *Amongst the mechs, The comet is the only one who's both a character and a mech, and also a deity, the other is Diva/Dio, from Part 2. *The comet was possibly a experiment to bring the Dio Siblings to life again. *It doesn't talk too much in a battle, except when it loses or when doing an attack. Category:Mecha Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deity Category:Male Characters